Story Time
by FE Frog
Summary: Wolt and Roy always loved story time with Rebecca. She had a magical way with words, the way she spun them into stories. But there's one story that Wolt has always wanted to hear... The story about his father. One-shot. Little-kid Roy and Wolt.


FE Frog: Whew! First time writing a story outside of PoR and RD! This time... FE 6 and 7! Well, between the two. (And another one-shot? Seriously?)

So, forgive me if there's any OOCness. It shouldn't be too bad, seeing as the kids are, well, little kids (as in, before Wolt goes all 'Master Roy' this and 'Master Roy' that) and Rebecca is older than in Blazing Sword.

Also, I have played Blazing Sword (except my ROM is annoying and freezes at chap. 12 of Hector's story...) but I haven't quite finished Sword of Seals. It's not exactly 'easy'. I'm a good chunk into it though.

Well, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Wolt!" A voice rang out, echoing through the halls of Pherae Castle. It belonged to a woman, that much was certain. She didn't sound very happy, though.<p>

The next thing to be heard was two more voices, those belonging to young boys. Along with their voices came the sound of feet on stone. Running. The two barrelled down the corridor in their night clothes, laughing as they ran.

"I'm not even tired!" The green haired one of the duo giggled, thrusting his wooden sword forward, "Let's go!"

His red haired companion grinned, flashing his friend the gap where his two front teeth ought to be. They continued towards the playroom where they wanted to be the rest of the night. Who needs sleep when you have toys?

Unfortunately, there was a girl standing in front of the door to the playroom. She wore a silken white nightgown and her loose blue hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. She had her hands on her hips and her blue eyes set in a glare.

The duo were forced to stop and lower their swords, otherwise the girl would get hurt and go crying to Lord Eliwood, and they would get in trouble. Neither would like that very much.

Wolt was first to roll his eyes, "Lilina, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Lilina narrowed her eyes more, "Shouldn't _you_? It's not like you're any older than me."

The green haired boy motioned between himself and his friend, "Yeah, but we're boys. You're a_ girl_."

The Ostian Princess didn't appreciate the boy's comment, "What do you mean by that, huh? _Your_ mom sent me to get you guys. She's not very happy that you ran off. You two should be in bed, too!" She then looked to the red head, the glare disappearing to be replaced by her fluttering eyelashes and sickeningly sweet smile, "Roy, would you disobey Miss Rebecca?"

Roy opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Not before Wolt grabbed his arm, that is.

"Mom won't be upset. Roy wants to play with me, anyways. Right, Roy?"

The young Lordling glanced at Wolt and bit his lip, "Well..."

Wolt narrowed his eyes, "Oh, come on, Roy, you're not going to suddenly go back just because _Lilina_ tells you to."

Roy then looked to Lilina and smiled, "Hey, how about you play with us?"

Wolt's jaw dropped, but Lilina started clapping excitedly. "I'd LOVE that!" She exclaimed. She grabbed Roy's other arm and pulled him into the playroom, leaving Wolt outside, frozen with his mouth still hanging open.

Eventually, the green haired boy joined his companions in their game.

"Help!" Lilina screeched, a hand at her forehead, "Help me before the dragon eats me!" She continued, now waving at the two from the top of their 3 foot tower.

Roy looked at Wolt, "Since Sir Sain isn't here... Why don't you be the dragon?"

"Why me? I want to be hero for once!"

Lilina sighed, and leaned over the wall of the tower, "Roy should be the Prince, Wolt! You're more dragon-like, anyways."

Wolt glared at her, "But I-" He was cut off by the door opening and a rather frustrated looking green haired woman stepping into the room. "Oh..." Wolt bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head, "Hi mom."

Roy straightened up right away and even bowed his head, "We're really sorry, Miss Rebecca!"

Rebecca's stern look melted into a smile, "It's alright. But I need to get you kids to bed! If I don't, Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector will be very upset, you know."

Lilina descended the few steps from her tower, hands clasped behind her back, "I won't tell daddy... Roy won't either."

The woman sighed, "I don't want you to lie to your parents." She looked to her son, "And if they go to bed, you will too, Mister."

Wolt looked down, muttering something about almost being a man.

"You're not a man!" Lilina shouted, "You're six!"

The green haired boy glared at her again, "Only ten more years! It's not that long!"

Rebecca couldn't help smiling. _No, it really isn't_. She thought. Wolt was so much like his father... Not that the he knew. "How about I tell you a story, then. To help you sleep."

Both Roy and Wolt jumped for joy. Rebecca had a magical way with words, the way she spun them into stories. She could weave characters and make them seem so real... Little Roy and Wolt often dreamt about the stories for weeks after she told them. Unfortunately, she didn't tell bed time stories often. It was usually a last resort to get them in bed. But she said that many of her stories happened once upon a time. Sometimes they were hard for her to tell, other times easy. When she told stories of playing in the woods with her brother, Dan, she laughed and smiled all the way through. When she told stories about the war... She broke out into tears.

Some stories were too hard to tell. One story he wished his mother would tell him was the one of his father. He never met his father, or at least never _recalled_ meeting him. He assumed his father died before he was born, but Rebecca never clarified. The boy didn't even know his father's name. Once, he even asked Lord Eliwood, who fought with Rebecca in the war. He simply said that if his mother didn't want him to know, perhaps it was best he didn't. What Lord Eliwood did say was that Rebecca loved her husband very much, and that he loved her. Apparently it seemed impossible how close they were, how much they cared for each other. Bickering between the two was rare, but it would occasionally happened. Lord Eliwood said it was actually quite funny when they _did _fight.

Wolt tried to make up the story of how his parents met, how they fell in love... He imagined his father to be the most handsome, most caring person in all of Elibe. Lord Eliwood said that was pretty close. But with Wolt's limited knowledge on romance, he couldn't imagine much.

Lilina, who had only heard one of Miss Rebecca's stories before, was confused as to why Roy and Wolt were excited to go to bed now. "It's just a story. Daddy tells me stores all the time. Mommy too. Even Nanny tells me bed time stories." She said.

Wolt didn't even bother explaining why his mother's stories were the best. He was too eager to hear one. After all, Lilina would find out soon enough.

"Alright, then," Rebecca said, taking Wolt's hand, then Roy's, "Let's go. I have just the story."

Lilina latched onto Roy's side and followed them to the room the boys occasionally shared. Odds were she wouldn't stay there for the night, but she was getting more and more curious on why Miss Rebecca's stories were so good.

When Wolt and Roy were settled in bed, and Lilina at the foot of Roy's, Rebecca sat beside her son and wrapped an arm around him.

"What's the story going to be about, Mom?" Wolt asked, snuggling up against his mother.

She took a deep breath, and Wolt could even feel her arm tense. She shook, trembling only slightly. "Whatever you'd like, Wolt." She knew exactly what Wolt would want to know. Lord Eliwood had warned her that the boy had gone to him. It made her realize that she wasn't being fair to her son, that Wolt deserved to know.

Wolt sucked in, "Anything?" Never had Rebecca offered for them to choose whatever they wanted.

Rebecca nodded, eyes closed, "Anything. Even about your—"

"A story about dragons!" Wolt said with a smile.

This caught Rebecca off guard. She had been expecting something different. Quite a few of her stories were about dragons. "Really? Dragons?"

Wolt nodded excitedly. And so, Rebecca began. She told of the dragons that once upon a time lived in Elibe just as humans did. She then made up a story of two dragons that had known each other for as long as either could remember, and were the bestest of friends. As the two dragons grew, they fell in love with each other, only to be separated before either could admit their feelings to the other. He went off to see the world, and she stayed home, waiting for him to return. Then there was a war—a great war—and they were reunited against all odds. They fell in love all over again. And when the war was done, they had a son, who was very much like his father.

Had she looked at Wolt, examined his smile, she would have seen that it was exactly what he wanted to hear. She would have seen that he was_ glad_ to hear it.

The boy truly was like his father.


End file.
